I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement or recreational devices, particularly to projectiles used in aerial games.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes lighted rotating toys such as tops and yo-yo's, however, none of these prior art toys are capable of free flight. The prior art also includes nonlighted rotating free flight bodies.